1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rescue apparatus and more particularly to an inflatable funnel of fabric having a conduit connected to its lower end through which a person can slide to and through a window opening located below the funnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increasing number of high rise buildings for office and residential use are now in use and rescue apparatus for use with such buildings has not been adequately developed. Small portable rescue apparatus is desirable in the event of fire or other catastrophe.
James, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,595 shows a net permanently mounted to and carried by girders on each end of a building, the net being movable on rods across the outer face of the building for use when desired.
Milam, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,916, shows escape apparatus which includes a foldable net which extends out a window to catch a person falling from above. Milam requires a person to sit inside a window to counterbalance the net, and would impart a violent upward impact to the person inside.
The present invention lacks the shortcomings of the devices heretofore available, can be readily moved to the place of use, and does not present any mental or physical hazards to the person to be rescued.